Enchanted Seas
by nemisis118
Summary: AU Faberry; Quinn is the captain of a crew of not so nasty pirates and after catching a glimpse of Rachel, a helpful mermaid, sets out to capture her, but finds herself developing feelings for her ; g!p
1. Chapter 1

The seas were abnormally choppy that fateful day. The ship rocked with the rough winds and the young man in the crows nest looked on to the horizon with growing worry. The skies were darkening and an ominous cloud was coming their way. A sudden crack of thunder sent the young man scrambling down to the deck to alert the captain of their upcoming predicament. He dashes past the large man working on the ship, apologizing profusely as he bumps many of them in his haste. He tries to run into the captains quarters, but is stopped by her most trusted men, Puck and her first mate Sam.

"Whoa, Rory, what's up? What's all the running for?" Sam asks.

Rory has to stop and catch his breath before he is able to speak, but even when he does regain his speech, it is between pants, "I…..need to….speak with…the captain…..it's urgent….." he manages in his heavy accent.

"She's kind of, ahem, _busy_ right now, can it wait?" Puck says, smirking as they all lapse into an awkward silence and hear a faint moan from their captain's rooms.

Rory shifts uncomfortably and then remembers the urgency of the situation, he looks back up intensely and tries again, "We are in grave danger if we continue this course, I need to inform the captain so we can change course."

Sam sees the urgency in Rory's eyes and nods once before turning and banging on the captain's door. They hear a dull thump and then muffled cursing along with the sounds of hurried dressing and steps towards the door. The door swings open to reveal a very hastily dressed and angry Captain Quinn Fabray.

"What do you want?" she growls.

The men slightly cower under her icy glare and look to Rory to say is piece.

Rory has to try and swallow back his fear before he is able to speak, "Uh, I'm sorry Captain, but it's urgent. We have to shift course. If we continue as we are, we'll be heading straight into a pretty fierce looking storm, and I don't think we want to be…"

Quinn's look of irritation shifts to a steely mask and she curses under her breath and fixes the buckle of her pants, which have an embarrassingly noticeable bulge which was slowly lessening. She reaches over for her overcoat and then grabs her pistol and saber before equipping herself with them. As she is about to leave her chambers to command her ship, a woman, who looks decidedly disheveled, calls out for her, "Where are you going? We weren't finished."

"Well, now we are, I'll return later, I have things to attend to," she says over her shoulder as she walks out and closes the door.

As she walks up the stairs to the deck she looks quicly to Puck and issues a sharp order, "I left a girl in my quarters, get a trustworthy man to guard the door and keep her safe. Mike or Matt would be fine, I want no harm to come to her, we will be dropping her off at next port and I do not want her to be left traumatized."

Puck nods once in understanding before rushing off to do as he is told. She then turns to Sam, tell all the men to be prepared to buckle down just in case we can't avoid the storm, if the storm is inevitable, I want to casualties." Sam also nods before going to spread word.

Quinn walks up onto the deck and ascends the steps to get to the helm and greet their navigator.

"Finn! Why are we on the course to go right into a storm?" she questions harshly.

Finn flinches and tries to move away from her with out letting go of the wheel, "Well, uh, last time I changed course without your okay, you got really mad and made me sleep in the kitchen, so I didn't change course…."

Quinn slaps her palm to her face and shakes her head in wonder, "You really are one of the dumbest people I have ever met. If you saw that there was a storm in front of us, and I was busy, I would think that you'd have the common sense to turn the ship!"

Finn shies away and then smiles a little at Quinn, "You just told me the other day that I had no sense and that I shouldn't even breathe with out someone's guidance."

Quinn chuckles a little at this but then becomes serious once again, noticing that he had yet to turn the boat, "Well? Turn the flippin' boat!"

Finn jumps at her loud command but complies and tries to completely shift their course from the storm ahead. But alas, the winds are against them and even though the ship starts to turn, the sails are pushed towards the storm that is slowly growing and sucking them in. Quinn notices their predicament and curses under her breath. She slaps Finn sharply on the back of the head before hurrying down the steps to find Sam waiting for his orders.

"Tell the men to buckle down, I want everything secure and I want all the men in their designated positions. We can't avoid the storm and we'll have to go through it and I want no screw ups, I want this to go as smoothly as going through a tempest can possible be, understand?"

Sam nods, "Yes, ma'am," before he runs off again.

As Sam spreads the order, the burly men on the ship spring into action, securing the canons with weights and ropes, bringing crates and barrels from the deck down into the brig, and securing the ones thatr couldn't be brought down. As they worked, it started to rain heavily and the waters went from choppy to the waves beating against the sides of the ship, some even going high enough to splash over the side of the ship and drench the hull and the busy sailors. As this went on, Quinn went over to the tip of the boat, right above the masthead of a swooning woman, and looks through the sheets of rain to the waves that they were headed straight towards. She was never the type to worry, for she has great faith in her ship, but looking at the immense waves that were coming, she began to feel nervous. She was innocently casting her gaze around at their upcoming battle with the waves when something shimmering caught her eye. She looked down into the water, catching a glimpse of sparkling gold scales and strangely enough, dark brown hair. She tried to shake it off as just the storm messing with her mind, but then she saw a woman come up from the water and look directly at her.

Quinn starts when she sees her and almost falls back, but her grip on the railing saves her. The mermaid looks at her with amused eyes before she turns serious again and points to her left. Quinn tilts her head in confusion and it must have been obvious because the sea woman smiles slightly and mouths 'land' before ducking under the water again.

Quinn is stunned, but when the mermaid is gone she snaps out of her stupor and rushes back over to Finn who is struggling with the wheel as he tries to maintain a steady enough course. Quinn runs up to him and has to shout into his ear to be heard.

"We have to turn port, there's land!" she shouts.

Finn looks at her, more than a little confused, "How do you know that?"

"I just do! So turn the damn boat!"

Finn looks apologetic for a second before he asks her sheepishly, "Which way is port again?"

Quinn smacks her hand to her forehead again and groans, why couldn't she have an at least slightly competent crew? "The left, you idiot!"

Finn flinches, apologizing profusely as he turns the boat as best he can. And before they know it, they are able to see the obvious shape of land in the distance as the rain starts to let up and the waves calm slightly.

Finn turns to her, wonder in his eyes, "How did you know where the land was?"

Quinn studies him seriously, contemplating whether to tell him the truth or not, "Can you keep a secret?"

Finn nods silently, eager to hear her answer.

Quinn sighs, "You won't think I'm crazy?"

"That depends on what you tell me…"

Quinn thinks over his answer and decides to just go for it, "It was a mermaid," she says quietly, waiting for his answer.

Finn is silent for a few moments, just watching the land get closer until, "You're right, I do think you're crazy," he says before chuckling.

"It's not funny," she says indignantly before slapping him upside the head and stopping his laughter, "I really saw a mermaid and she's the one who told me there was land."

"Yeah, right. And the other day the loch ness monster was in my bed and told me the secrets of the world," he said before laughing again.

Quinn huffed angrily before hitting him again, "hey, remember who is captain here, I could have your ass walking the plank in two shakes of a rat's ass, so I advise you stop laughing at me. And I'm going to prove it to you. I'm going to capture that mermaid."


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel watched as the boat turned and made its way in her designated direction. She smiled to herself and giggled quietly, remembering the awestruck look on the blonde captain's face.

She looks toward the ship one last time before she quickly drives under the water and swims to her hidden cove that just happens to be one the far coast of the island where she sent the ship. When she enters the underwater cave, she sees her friends and greets them cheerfully.

"Hello my fellow people of the sea, may I ask how your days have been?"

The other two occupants of the cave roll their eyes at her overzealous greeting but humor her with an answer.

"Mine was good enough," Kurt replied, eyes shining with excitement, "I watched the docks today and manages to get some of the fabrics that fell off of one of the passing cargo ships, so by next week, we'll all have new outfits."

At this Mercedes perked up, "Ooo, I can't wait! I just know we'll look good. As for my day, nothing special, but you seem to be happier than usual, what happened?"

Rachel's face lit up and she rushed over to their side, "You have to promise not to get mad, okay?"

They shared a look before slowly nodding, they both wanted to know what has got Rachel so keyed up. It had to be something pretty big because the last time Rachel had been this excited, she had just seen an outdoor musical that the islander had put up on the beach.

Rachel looked hard at each of them before cracking and telling them all about the ship, the storm, and the beautiful blonde captain who she had undoubtedly saved today. By the time she was done, both Kurt and Mercedes' jaws were agape and they were giving her incredulous looks. It was Mercedes who was able to speak first.

"Are you out of you're damn mind?"

"Why would you ask that, Mercedes? I just helped to save lives is all," Rachel said, crossing her arms.

"Maybe you did, but you exposed yourself, do you know what could happen now? She could come after you, or worse, tell people about our existence!" Kurt was about to go off on a rant before Rachel put her hand up.

"Would you rather that I had let them die? To have their lives on my conscience?" she asked.

Kurt looked cowed for a moment, but continued none the less, "Well, no, but you could have found a way to help them without revealing yourself are putting us all a risk."

"And how do you think I would have done that? Physically turn the ship? I know that would be physically impossible for me, because, as you like to constantly remind me, I happen to be very small in stature," Rachel huffed indignantly.

"Girl does have a point there…"

"Mercedes! Not helping," Kurt admonished, "okay, while I admit, I can't think of any other way that you could have helped them, you could have just left them. I know you think I'm horrible for suggesting this, but they probably had a big ship and it could have very well survived the storm and there could have been no casualties."

Rachel looks pleading now, "Kurt, please understand, I know that they may have been fine, but there was a chance that they could have die or their ship could have sunk and I could never live with myself if I let them continue with even that small chance."

Kurt looks at her for a long minute then sighs, "Fine, but if this causes problems for us, you're dealing with it, right Mercedes?"

"Right, I don't need no drama, thank you very much," she says with a firm nod.

"Fine, but did I tell you about the captain?" Rachel is suddenly excited again.

"The one you said was gorgeous about a hundred times? Yeah, I think you mentioned her," Mercedes jokes.

"Well, she was," Rachel huffed.

"We don't doubt you at all, it's just that girls are not out type," Kurt says, trying to pacify her and avoid one of their all out diva arguments which often leads to them all storming out in different directions.

They all chuckled at Kurt's comment and Rachel went back to talking about the ship captain, "It's just that she was so pretty, the prettiest girl I have ever seen and her face when she saw me was just so cute an-"

"Wait, am I sensing that you have developed an infatuation with your saved captain?" Kurt asked, always in the mood for good gossip.

Rachel blushed, "Well, she was very pretty, so you can't blame me."

"Oh hell to the no. you cannot be crushing on someone you only saw for a few seconds, and if you are, you better cherish those few seconds because that's all you are going to get," Mercedes said with finality.

"She's right, Rachel. You may have developed a crush on her, but you can't see her again, that would be putting not only yourself, but us too at risk and we won't have it," Kurt stated.

Rachel pouted and went to argue, but the looks on their faces gave her pause. She saw the seriousness of the situation from their eyes and reluctantly nodded. She would not actively seek out the beautiful captain, but that didn't mean that if she went to the docks and happened to see her that she couldn't say hi.

"Good, now, I need both of you to leave so that I can get on with making the clothes I have planned, I want them to be a surprise to both of you," Kurt shooed them away.

"I guess I can you and look for something for dinner then," Mercedes said before leaving.

"I'll just go and explore by the shore then," Rachel says while going towards the mouth of the cave, waving to Kurt as she goes.

"Remember what we said! No more pirates!" Kurt yells at her retreating form.

Rachel scoffs as she heads toward the edge of the island where the ships dock and the people scurry about on land. She wants to go up there are move amongst the people, but she know that if she goes up there with the legs that will form if she dries that as soon as the sun sets and she's not back in the water, she may die. She will never know for certain, but for the stories that Kurt and Mercedes told her, any mermaid who spends too much time up there will surely meet an untimely end, and she doesn't want to be one of those silly mermaids. So she stays in the water and looks up from under the docks, watching the ship that she recognized from the storm.

She watches as the ship pulls up to the dock and a plank lowers and a man with an odd hairstyle gets off and starts to work on tethering the ship to the dock.

She hides further under the dock as more men start to pour off of the boat, eager to get off the boat after probably a very long time at sea and to head to the pubs the land has to offer. She looks at the ragtag crew start to get off, other than the large strange-haired sailor, there is a large mouthed blonde one, an Asian talking animatedly with a dark skinned boy who seems very quiet, and a large mob of other, less interesting men. But just as she starts to think that the captain is going to stay on the ship, she sees the captivating blonde leave the ship with a very tall brown haired man, talking in hushed tone looking as if she is trying to convince him of something while he is obviously unbelieving. She is about to follow the blonde from the water to see where she is going, but pauses when she sees a young boy leading an aggravated woman off of the ship. The woman started to speak, not even trying to be quiet, alerting everyone of her irritation.

"I can't believe this! I have never been treated like this! I got on this ship because I heard of the sexual prowess of your captain and here I am, not having gotten any satisfaction from that freak!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Now, ma'am, I will not have you insulting my captain that way," the boy said in a thick accent, "and you should understand that we had an emergency and now she is very busy."

"Whatever, I will never believe any of the other rumors that I hear about Captain Quinn Fabray, because now I know that they are all lies," she stated as the boy took her and deposited her on the base of the dock, hoping she'd get lost in the crowd probably.

The woman's last statement caught Rachel's attention. Quinn Fabray…. Quinn…. What a wonderful name, the perfect name to go with the captain's perfect face. Rachel smiled, now that she had a name to go with the face she just felt even more infatuated with the captain. It looks like she would be disregarding Kurt's warning after all.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walk along the dock, Quinn tries to get Finn on board with her plan to catch the mermaid. Yet no matter how much she tries to convince him of what she saw, he still has that speck of doubt in his eyes.

"C'mon, Finn, why would I lie about something like this? Just to make myself look crazy? I would never do that."

Finn looks to her as the follow the crew into the local pub, "I know you wouldn't, but maybe you didn't see what you thought you did, like a trick of the storm or something."

Now Quinn dons an icy mask, "I know what I saw, and if you are just going to stay on doubting me, you don't have to be a part of my plan."

Quinn turns away, walking up to the bar and ordering herself a drink, ignoring Finn as he sits on the stool next to hers. Finn is seated at her right so she deliberately looks to her left, noticing that next to her are her next two most trusted men, Puck and Sam. They both give her questioning looks and she silently nods to hem, grabbing her drink and heading to a booth in the back of the bar, knowing they'll follow.

Once they're all seated, including Finn who she deliberately ignored, Quinn turns to her most trusted crew and tells them of the mermaid, not leaving out any details. When she's done talking, both men are looking at her with blank expressions before busting out laughing.

She flushes with anger and is about to snap at them to shut up before she slits their throats (though she would never, they're like brothers, annoying brothers, but still) when an unknown voice cuts in.

"Ey, fools. If I were you, I'd shut my trap, because Blondie here ain't lying."

All of their heads swivel to look for the source of the voice and they are all met with the oddest trio.

There is a tanned skinned girl, obviously of Hispanic descent, a light skinned blonde with blue eyes, and a young man that obviously put some sort of oil to make his hair stay like that, most likely whale fat or something.

The gang all continued to stare at them until the blonde started to shift and feel uncomfortable. She must have grown tired of the awkward silence and then just started talking.

"Well, hi! Um, I'm Brittany and this is Santana, and that's Blaine! We just heard you talking and San didn't like that they didn't believe you so we came to tell you, they're real. I know they are and so does Blaine."

Santana looks over at Brittany and silences her with some kind of gentle silent communication. "B's right, we all know about them." She turns to Quinn, "Which one did you see? Shnoze, Wheezy, or Porcelain?"

Quinn just looked confused, "What are you even saying? Is that their names, because I only saw one?"

Santana sighed and tried to elaborate, "Lord, there are three around here, two girls and one girly boy. Wheezy is the darkest one with black hair, Shnoze is the brown haired one with tanned skin, and Porcelain is obviously the girly boy with the pale skin. You'll know if you see them all."

Quinn absorbed this for a moment before looking up and answering slowly, "Well, then I guess I saw the one you call 'Shnoze', but she is quite beautiful and I don't think that your nickname is appropriate."

The brunette scoffed, "Really? Did you get a good look at that beak? Jeez, there is no way that you could say that I can't call her out on it."

Quinn knew she wouldn't get out of this without a lengthy discussion (read: argument) so she just waved her hand in dismissal before tuning back to her men. Puck and Sam looked confused but shrugged and nodded to their captain, showing that they would follow her, but Finn was still not convinced.

"You've got to be kidding me," he says to Puck and Sam, "you are actually going along with this crazy? Sure they think they saw this stuff, but let's face it; we all know stuff like this doesn't exist."

At Finn's words, Brittany's eyes start to water and her lips quiver, she turns to the brunette, "But, San, why won't he believe us, I saw it. I saw them, you know I don't lie, lying is bad."

Santana glares at the tall boy, and tries to soothe the blonde, "He's just joking, he believes us, right?"

The last part is said as a threat, and seeing the fire in her dark eyes, Finn swallows audibly and nods franticly, "No, yeah, I believe you, mermaids, yeah!"

"Okay," Santana says, "Now that that's settled, why are you talking about them? What do you want with them?"

Quinn locks eyes with the brunette, "I just want the girl, I'm going to capture her and these guys will have no choice but to believe me."

The table falls into a semi-awkward silence before Brittany breaks in, "As long as you don't want to hurt them, I guess we could help you. Me and San know lots about what they like to do, and Blaine does too."

Quinn looks at the group skeptically before, she nods, "You guys are the most knowledgeable on the mermaids, so… welcome to the crew, I guess."

Quinn offers her hand out to Santana and they shake on it.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

At the little cove, Rachel is trying to figure out how she's going to get into Kurt's little workshop alcove in order to get one of the dresses that he'd made. She needs something other than the bra-like covering she has now if she wants to go through with her plan.

She swims around until she comes across a cuddle fish. Rachel thinks they look kind of cute, in a weird tentacle-ly kind of way, but Kurt absolutely hates them.

She picks up the little guy and rushes back to the entrance of Kurt's workshop. She takes the fish and pushes him into the alcove, nudging him until he starts to go on his own into the shop.

Rachel rushes away once he's inside and hides nearby, behind a large rock. It isn't long before she hears a high-pitched scream and then she sees Kurt all but torpedo out of the cave.

Rachel giggles to herself as she rushes, not stopping to the main cove and she quickly makes her way in, grabbing a dress and zooming out before Kurt can come back with Mercedes to get the cuddle fish out.

She made sure to grab one of Kurt's older dresses, one he wouldn't miss and hides it over in her part of the cove, out of sight from her friends yet easy for her to get quickly. She wants to be able to get out fast tomorrow when she goes to execute her plan.

She is just swimming out of her alcove when she sees Mercedes swim away holding the cuddle fish and Kurt watching warily from behind a tall patch of seaweed.

Once Mercedes and the fish are far enough away, Kurt swims up to Rachel,

"Did you see that thing?" he asks. "It's like they know I hate them and they seek me out."

Rachel watches and tries not to laugh as he shivers in disgust just thinking about the little creature.

"I have no idea how that got into your workshop, but I really don't think they're that bad, don't you think they're tentacles are kind of cute?"

Kurt blanches and looks at her incredulously, "I'm going to forget you even said that and just leave, I just can't after that."

With that he executes a perfect tail swish and swims back toward his shop, leaving her to her plotting.

Now that phase one was complete and she had some clothes, she just had to find and excuse to leave for a while tomorrow so she could find her captain.


	4. Chapter 4

It only takes about an hour for Santana, Brittany, and Blaine to fill them in on all that they know on the mermaids. Though their knowledge was limited, it was more than Quinn knew and any new information was good enough for her.

They went and procured some rooms in the local inn, where the odd trio was already staying. When questioned about why they were there instead in a permanent home and they learned that they had just gotten here from South America.

They all crowed into Quinn's room where they had laid out a map of the island which Puck had gotten off of an old drunkard in the pub.

Santana studied the map for a moment before pointing to the shores near the northwestern part on the island, maybe four miles up shore from the docks.

"From what we know," the brunette starts, "this is where they're most likely to be. There are some underwater caves right about there and that's where B has sighted them. We think that's where they live."

Quinn nods to show that she understands and turns to her men, "We're going to trek up there tomorrow, I want you to have Mike, Matt, and Rory guard the ship and I want you to go out now and get any supplies you think you'll need."

With that she reaches into the breast pocket of her coat and brings out a few gold pieces. She tosses them to Puck and watches and he and Sam go towards the door.

She looks expectantly at Finn when he doesn't get up to go with them.

"Is there a reason that you're not going as well?"

Finn looks nervously from his captain to the Latina in the room, still intimidated by her presence.

"I wanna hear the rest of your plan. You can't just expect to walk on up there and expect the 'mermaids' to come up and greet you."

He puts emphasis on the word mermaid, showing that he still isn't completely on board with them.

Quinn and Santana both level him with scathing glares, but it's Brittany who speaks up.

"Of course not, Finn," she says, looking at the boy as if he just said the ocean was made of rum, "the easiest way to get a mermaid to come to you is to drop something pretty in the water and wait for them to come get it. Duh."

"Really?" Quinn asks.

The shorter blonde looks between Santana and Brittany, trying to gauge whether this is the truth.

"Yeah," says the Latina, "I believe anything Britt says about those fish faces."

Brittany looks over at Santana, "no San, they have fish butts, not fish faces."

The brunette rolls her eyes playfully and smiles up at the blonde.

Quinn doesn't want to break their moment, but speaks up anyway, "Okay then, I know just the thing," she turns to walk away, "I'm going to go back to the ship and get it, I'll see you later. Finn, go catch up with Puck and Sam."

When the captain gets nods from all three of them she walks out the door of the room and makes her way out into the busy port.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Rachel, on her way speeding out of the cave, had given Kurt and Mercedes a hasty excuse about going to collect lost goods along the shore.

She ignored their complaints about her not helping around the cove and sped her way to collect the dress that she had hidden.

Once the dress was in her possession, she made her way to a secluded rocky part of the coast.

She looked up at the rocks projecting out from the ground, over the water and steeled herself for what she was about to do. She took one last gulp of water into her lungs and wrapped the dress around her shoulders. _For my captain,_ she thinks, _for Quinn._

She grabs onto a rock and starts to pull herself up, painstakingly slowly. This climb is agony on her arms and she can't even use her tail without risk of hurting herself. It feels like forever, but soon, Rachel has made her way onto a relatively flat piece of rock.

She flops down, breathing hard, and exhaustedly scoots her way to the driest part of rock she can find. She lies there, staring up at the beaming sun and the clouds and feels herself start to dry. As she feels the water start to leave her, her tail starts to feel tight. It's uncomfortable and she squirms a little at the feel. It is almost like she can feel all the individual scales pulling back. Soon, it gets unbearably tight and she gasps before the feeling disappears altogether. At that point, she looks down and sees her legs.

They are long and lean, smooth and glistening with a thin layer of what she thinks is sea water. She smiles down at her human looking lower half and stares at her body for a while before she gets the courage to try moving.

Instead of trying to stand right away, she just sits up and slips the dress over her head, not wanted to be exposed any longer. Once the dress is on, she starts to practice moving her new extremities.

She starts with the toes, wiggling them and giggling quietly and how cute they look. Then on to the ankles, the moves them back and forth, moving her feet. Next and the knees, she bends them, bringing them up to her chest before dropping them back to the ground. After testing all the movements for a while, Rachel decides that she's ready to try standing. She moves to put and legs under her, putting herself in a crouching position before straightening up. She finds the movement surprisingly easy and starts to walk, and when she finds that easy too, to skip and jump.

_I didn't need that adjustment period after all,_ she thinks to herself as she twirls around. She is in the middle of another spin when she stops abruptly.

_Quinn._

She just remembers her reason for being out of the sea, so she turns and runs in the direction of the docks, intent upon finding the gorgeous blonde.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Quinn weaves her way through the crowded area, trying to maneuver her way in the direction of her ship. Her eyes are mostly focused on the people in her immediate vicinity, trying not to knock anyone over. Yet, for a split second, she raises her eyes to look for her ship and locks gazes with beautiful, almost eerily familiar eyes.

She is almost knocked to the ground because she is too busy looking at this woman to notice and still moving crowd. In a split second decision (and so as not to get trampled by the mass of people), Quinn starts to make her way over to the captivating stranger.

The woman must also have the same idea, because she meets Quinn in the middle. They stand inches apart, like statues in the rushing sea of people, and gaze at each other, not speaking.

It is the brunette who speaks first.

"Hello."

This snaps Quinn out of her daze and she is brought back to herself, the confident, womanizing Captain.

"Why, hello there, beautiful, might I as your name?"

Quinn bows slightly with her introduction, grabbing one small tan hand and bringing it to her lips, pressing a kiss to the top of it with a smile.

The stranger giggles at her theatrics, but plays along, curtsying before answering.

"You may, only if I can know your name afterwards."

"Of course, milady," Quinn smiles.

"Then it is Rachel, kind madam," she states, faux serious face trying to mask her smile.

Quinn too adorns a serious look and nods, "I am Captain Quinn Fabray, captaining the S.S. Gleeful. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

They smile at each other for a minute before Rachel glances over Quinn's shoulder quickly. She gains a determined look and grasps the captain's wrist before bragging her in the direction of the in where Quinn just happens to be staying.

Quinn is perplexed by the sudden change in behavior, but lets herself be dragged along, somehow knowing that Rachel wouldn't try to harm her.

When they reach the inside if the inn, the brunette faces Quinn and presses herself close to the blonde. She grabs the lapels of Quinn's coat, pulling her down slightly so that she can whisper in her ear.

"I don't have much time, take me to your room."

Quinn is shocked, but she feels a shiver roll down her spine at the direction this day has taken. She smirks slightly to herself; this was going to be good.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Rachel is absolutely giddy by the time Quinn lets them into the room. It was sheer luck that she ran into her in the docks, and she didn't want to waste this opportunity to be with the blonde. She had seen the sun getting lower in the sky and she knew that she had to make the most of her time before she had to rush back to the sea.

She looks around the room, already messy; even though she is pretty sure Quinn had only arrived here yesterday. There are sea charts and clothes, a bag of coin and even one of those new image catching things she had heard Kurt mention once. It had a looking through lens at the top and what looked like the image catcher in the front. She wondered how it worked.

While she was taking in the room, Quinn had been taking off her coat, removing her boots and unfastening some of the buttons on her shirt. Now, Rachel feels her arms wrap around her waist and the blonde's warm body press into her back.

She feels Quinn's hand wander to the bodice of her dress, caressing her stomach through the material.

"Is this what you wanted? To be my lover?"

it is a hot whisper in her ear and before she can gather her wits enough to answer, Quinn has spun her around and forced them into a heated kiss. Rachel immediately parts her lips and allows Quinn to ravage her mouth with her talented tongue.

Soon, not even minutes into the kiss, Rachel is grasping the collar of Quinn's opened shirt and grinding her body into Quinn's.

Quinn smirks into the kiss and growls when Rachel presses into her growing erection. The blonde has never had a lover this eager and she loves it. She tears her mouth away from Rachel's and dives into the tan skin of her neck.

Rachel feels Quinn's tongue on her skin and her head falls back as breathy moans escape from her parted lips. She is panting slightly and when Quinn strays down to lick at her collar bone, Rachel nearly dies.

Quinn, being as great at multitasking as she is, has kept up her kisses on Rachel's neck as she reaches behind her to start unbuttoning the small buttons that are keeping her away from more of the delightful skin.

In no time, the dress is undone, and Quinn shoves it off of the still panting brunette. Rachel barely notices, too lost in her haze of lust, but Quinn is almost in a trance. The dress is removed to show that Rachel hadn't been wearing anything under it but a brazier like covering over her breasts.

Rachel sees Quinn staring at her body, and for a second fears that she body isn't like a normal human's, but she quickly realizes that Quinn is staring in admiration, not disgust. Yet after a while of this staring, Rachel grows impatient at takes the lead.

"I notice that I am nearly naked, but you have almost all your clothes. I think you need to remedy that," she teases as she reaches to undo the rest of the buttons on Quinn's shirt.

This snaps Quinn out of her reverie and she tears the shirt open and shoves it off, before reaching down and quickly shedding her trousers and breaches. This leaves them even, both with just their chests covered.

Rachel looks down Quinn's body and stops at the large member standing erect between the blonde's legs. it juts out, pointing to her, proud and with a little drop of pre come on the tip. Rachel unconsciously licks her lips and reaches down to stroke it.

Quinn had watched the shock on Rachel's face and was relieved when the girl took her extra addition in stride, even taking the initiative to take it in her hand.

Quinn gasps at the hand stroking her cock and jerks her hips into Rachel's hand. But not long after, she pushes Rachel's hand away and leads her to the bed.

She has Rachel remove the covering on her breasts and does the same with her own before she has Rachel lie on the bed. She looks at the beauty that it Rachel, almost inhuman in it's perfection, before she rushes onto the bed as well and settles herself between tan thighs.

Rachel looks up at the panting blonde before she looks out the window, taking note of the sun working its way across the sky, close to setting. If she was going to do this, she had to do it now.

She buries her hands in wild blonde locks and pulls Quinn into a rough kiss, keeping her occupied as she slyly removes one hand from blond hair and reaches down to the throbbing erection. She positions the head at her entrance before jerking her hips, effectively sheathing the blonde inside her.

Quinn gasps harshly at being so suddenly immersed in Rachel's slick heat and pulls back to look into Rachel's face. She stares down in wonder, never having ever met a woman who would take control from her so easily.

Rachel wiggles her hips under her, reminding her of the task at hand and Quinn starts at a punishing pace. She only pulls out slightly before snapping back in and grinding in to Rachel's pelvis, stimulating her clit. Rachel brings up her hands, grabbing at Quinn's shoulder blades, leaving scratches in the wake of her nails. Quinn hisses at the slight pain but reaches down, grabbing Rachel's legs and encouraging her to wrap them around her waist.

Quinn is breathing erratically, staving of her orgasm, trying to have Rachel come first. She can tell the brunette is close, feeling her walls start to choke up of her dick, so she brings her head down to nibble on a sensitive earlobe.

"Come for me," the blonde rasps, "Come on my cock, love. I want to feel you."

Rachel's head jerks back once more and her back arches sharply, almost painfully. She lets out a loud long scream mixed with a moan and Quinn can feel her trying to milk the come out of her cock.

Quinn can't hold of her orgasm any longer so she pulls out of Rachel quickly before she shoots her load on Rachel's stomach and chest, not wanting to come inside and impregnate the girl.

Rachel moans at the feel of Quinn's hot come hitting her skin and drags Quinn's head down, into a kiss.

They pull away eventually and Quinn rolls off of the brunette and flops down onto the bed. She needs to rest for a second before the takes Rachel for another round.

Rachel lies on her back, staring at the ceiling as she feels her breathing return to normal. Once she is calm, she glances to the window to see that the sun is dangerously close to setting.

In a blind panic, Rachel jumps up out of the bed and rushes to find her clothes. She remembers the jizz still on her and grabs a pair of Quinn's breaches to wipe it off, not wanting to get Quinn's essence on her pilfered garment. While she does all this, Quinn watches her from the bed with confusion spread across her face.

"Rachel, where are you going?" she smirks, "I'm not done with you yet."

Rachel dresses hastily, completely ignoring Quinn. she is just finished dressing and is heading for the door when she feels a had close around her wrist.

Quinn still looks confused, with a little hurt mixed in, "Where are you going? Do you not wish to stay longer?"

Rachel feels a flash of guilt and presses a quick kiss to Quinn's lips, "I want to stay, but I can't. I urgently have to leave. But I will find you some other time. I'm sorry."

She kisses her again, just a brief press of lips before she is gone, running out the door and towards the sea, leaving Quinn to stare after her, naked and confused.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**A/N: WOO! Another chapter, and with sex no less. Comment and review if you please, or you know, just read and leave, whatever tickles your peach.**


End file.
